


Un viaje no premeditado

by eustasstic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Trafalgar Law, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Pinning, No Spoilers, Protective lovers, Romance, Rough Sex, Top Eustass Kid, Unless you haven't caught up with the anime, Wano Arc (One Piece), kajdfaefg, let's free kid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic
Summary: Nos encontramos en el país de Wano, la alianza de los Piratas Corazón, los Sombrero de Paja y los Mink han arribado y puesto en marcha los inicios de su plan. Un par de días después Law recibe la noticia de que cierto pelirrojo con habilidad de atracción de metal ha sido capturado por Kaido y llevado a las canteras de Udon. ¿Cuál será su reacción?Leer AVISO en nota inicial.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Un viaje no premeditado

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO: Si no vas al corriente con el ANIME, te informo que hay menciones de la trama. En realidad, todo es en base a cuando Law estaba en Wano mientras Luffy y algunos de los Mugiwara estaban en Whole Cake Island, asi que ten cuidado si no quieres spoilers ^^

Todo era árido y montañoso. A lo lejos, se observaban las fábricas de _smile_ trabajando sin cesar y arrojando montones de humo hacia el cielo, así como sus desechos a los canales de agua. Al otro lado se divisaba el Puerto Neko, donde embarcaciones recibían y enviaban cargas dirigidas principalmente a La Ciudad de las Flores y hacia Onigashima.

Era un lugar desolado y triste para ocultarse.

***

Habían pasado cinco días de su llegada a la tierra de Wano. Tan pronto tocaron tierra firme, y al reconocer que arribaron al territorio de Kuri, Trafalgar Law y Kin’emon decidieron inmediatamente trasladarse hacia Kibi. Law había encomendado a varios de sus hombres esconder y proteger el submarino mientras él, Sachi, Penguin, Bepo y otros avanzarían por tierra con Kin’emon y los suyos.

Pisaron Kibi alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, y se establecieron a unos cien metros de la orilla del río. Habían decidido planear muy bien sus medidas de exploración y reconocimiento de lugares donde poder establecerse con mayor facilidad y seguridad. Contaban con máximo cinco días antes de volver a Kuri y asentarse de nuevo, cuando la mayoría de sus hombres ya estuviera infiltrado entre la población.

Y así procedieron. Ya era momento de moverse, y Law estaba entusiasmado por cambiar de aires, pues la isla de Kibi no les permitía mantener comunicación con los otros, y además era muy seca y contaminada. Aunque claro, Law sabía muy bien que no debía quejarse de esto en voz alta. Estando en Wano, la mayoría del país era así. Sólo La Ciudad de las Flores era una región con una buena calidad de vida. Si bien Kuri pareciera una región buena por su vegetación verde, los alimentos escaseaban tanto como en gran parte de Wano.

En general, el plan estaba yendo bien, un poco lento pero todos estaban en sus debidos puestos. Kinemon se había encargado de disfrazarlos a todos con trajes típicos de la región, y les dispuso sus sitios de espionaje; que anteriormente había hablado con Law, explicando a detalle las actividades que realizarían y con quién se comunicarían para intercambiar información. Law estaba al tanto de ello y de vez en cuando había intervenido en su discurso para reafirmar o explicar ciertos detalles importantes.

Los últimos en ser despachados fueron los Mugiwara, y por ahora Law sólo tenía que esperar las noticias que Bepo le traería antes de partir hacia Kuri y encontrarse con Kin’emon en las ruinas del castillo de Kozuki Oden. Tenía la impresión de que Roronoa Zoro en algún momento tendría un desliz, ya que además de su poca orientación tenía una impulsividad casi a la altura de su capitán, el Sombrero de Paja. Pero decidió suspirar y esperar que todo saliera bien. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que Nico Robin, Franky y Usopp fueran discretos y recolectaran y enviaran toda información posible para llevar a cabo el plan.

***

Se encontraba recostado en un catre de costal mientras Sachi vigilaba. Sentía los ojos pesados pero no quería dormir hasta haber llegado a Kuri. Aquellos días había estado en vigilia hasta muy entrada la noche y despertaba al despuntar el sol para continuar con el cotejo de información y enviar más gente a los diferentes puntos establecidos.

“¡Capitán, tiene que ver esto!”

Por poco cedía al reino de Morfeo cuando Sachi se precipitó a la entrada de la tienda, trastabillando en uno de los bultos de comida que habían colectado al llegar al país, con un papel en sus manos. Law observó este y se percató de que era el periódico del lugar. Se acomodó en el catre, sentándose mientras Sachi le entregaba el anuncio.

“Es… Es sobre Eustass Kidd, Capitán”

Tan pronto Sachi pronunció ese nombre, Law sostuvo con ahínco el trozo de papel en sus manos y leyó detenidamente. No mencionaban su nombre real, no era necesario y nadie en todo Wano conocería al capitán de los Piratas de Kid, pero para Law, y Sachi también, fue más que obvia la identidad de la persona dibujada dada la cabellera roja y salvaje sujetada por los googles, características de Kid.

Sólo mencionaban que había sido capturado y que era enemigo de Kaido, que tenía aliados y que estaban en busca de ellos. También anunciaban que sería llevado a las canteras de Udon y que cualquiera que se pusiera en contra de Kaido o de Orochi sufriría el mismo destino. Law se preguntaba cómo es que Kid había terminado en esa situación. Su frente fruncido mostraba lo insólita que había sido esa noticia para él.

Sachi no necesito palabras para comprender que Law querría descubrir qué había pasado. Por lo que asintió antes de tragar grueso e informarle a su Capitán al respecto.

“No tengo mucha información al respecto, pero dicen que Kid había hecho una alianza y que salió mal. Se enfrentaron contra Kaido y perdieron. Su tripulación está desaparecida y al parecer sólo él y su segundo al mando, Killer, fueron capturados… Capitán” Sachi esperó un par de segundos para que Law lo asimilara antes de proseguir, “Penguin fue el que trajo el periódico, hace unos momentos”.

Law asintió, estrujando un poco el papel de nuevo.

“¿Dónde está él?”

A lo que su subordinado respondió: “Ehm… Tuvo que hacer uso del baño inmediatamente” de manera un tanto formal, con lo cual Law curveó una ceja, extrañado. Y suspiró con algo de cansancio al sospechar de qué se trataba.

“Ya les he dicho que no coman cualquier cosa que vean aquí, todo está contaminado”.

El Capitán de los Piratas Corazón mantenía su actitud seria y autoritaria, logrando hacer que Sachi asintiera y caminara hacia la salida de la tienda. “Avísame cuando pueda hablar con Penguin, Sachi” ordenó y empezó a buscar en sus pertenencias diversos ingredientes y materiales necesarios para la preparación de la medicina que Penguin necesitaría.

***

La brisa otoñal soplaba levemente mientras Law se encontraba en la tienda improvisada que había llevado consigo. Sachi y Penguin insistieron en que su Capitán llevara la tienda que hasta antes de partir de Kibi les había servido de refugio a los cuatro. Claro que nunca durmieron todos al mismo tiempo, pues en lo que uno vigilaba por las noches, otro estaba en una misión y casi siempre dos eran los que dormían durante la noche. Law pocas veces fue de este último grupo, siempre atento a cualquier posible amenaza, sus horas de sueño no rebasaban más de cuatro o cinco.

Su clima preferido era el invernal, pero el otoño le apetecía agradable. A pesar de llevar años navegando en el Nuevo Mundo, Law seguía sorprendiéndose ante las islas con diferentes estaciones climáticas. Y esta ocasión no era la excepción.

La ciudad de las Flores era la región de invierno de Wano, y aunque el clima fuera bastante bueno para Law, era muy problemático asentarse allí. Y, además, Hakumai estaba situada al noreste, justo al oeste de Udon, cerca de donde Kid estaba. Motivo por el cual decidió llegar allí y planear su ruta hacia las canteras.

Quería ver de nuevo al pelirrojo.

No viajaba solo, Bepo le hacía compañía. Siempre tan leal, su amigo Bepo había insistido en viajar con él pues sería demasiado peligroso aventurarse en los alrededores de las canteras de Udon, y ni qué decir de querer infiltrarse allí. Sus subordinados más allegados, es decir, sus amigos cercanos, Bepo, Sachi, y Penguin, tenían noción de su relación con Kid. Bueno, no era una relación como tal, pero había sentimientos y sexo de por medio. Claro que utilizaba términos no tan explícitos pero dando a entender que en unas ocasiones se ha encontrado con su homónimo por esos motivos personales.

Hacía meses que no lo veía, por ello le causó gran conmoción enterarse de su captura. ¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿Con quién rayos formó una alianza? ¿Acaso sus aliados también fueron capturados? En este momento sus pensamientos se detuvieron y se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Acaso había sido traicionado? Su cerebro comenzó a maquinar y conectar ideas. Tenía sentido que eso hubiera pasado, así era como Kaido solía reunir gente. Los doblegaba y obligaba a unírseles, o simplemente ellos cedían de inmediato por miedo, llegando a traicionar a sus propios compañeros.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Capitán?

Bepo preguntó, preocupado. Y la respuesta negativa del ojigris no se hizo esperar.

\- Necesita descansar, aún falta mucho para llegar a las canteras. Calculo que unas cinco horas, así que si quiere debería tomar una siesta, Capitán. Llegaremos como a las diez de la noche.

\- Gracias, Bepo. Creo que eso haré.

Law sonrió hacia su amigo mink y se dispuso a acostarse en la carreta en la que viajaban. A esas alturas se sentía lo bastante cansado y desanimado como para seguir posponiendo el lidiar con sus horas de sueño faltantes.

***

No había sido tan difícil entrar a las celdas de las canteras. La habilidad de Law era muy útil para actividades de espionaje, pero no solía hacer esto. Podría decirse que era la primera vez, si bien eran contadas las ocasiones en las que lo hacía y eso hacía mucho tiempo, que se infiltraba de este modo.

Fue un poco difícil dar con el número de celda y la llave correspondiente así como la de las esposas, pero Bepo logró crear na distracción. Cualquier guardia corría de inmediato si alguien gritaba “¡Eh, se está escapando! ¡Ese preso se escapa!” Y con eso, Law pudo revisar la información confidencial sobre los presos de las canteras, obteniendo finalmente el número de la celda de Kid.

Se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo, no sabía si debía hacerlo o no. Tenía la llave en su mano. En su mano. ¿Podría rescatarlo de ese lugar? Se volvería un caos si de repente Kid desapareciera y supieran que escapó. Los hombres de Kaido saldrían por todo el país en su búsqueda y eso sólo aumentaría el riesgo del plan.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Quería ayudarlo. Quería sacarlo de ahí.

Después de veinte minutos, logró dar con la celda. Hizo uso de su habilidad nuevamente y apareció dentro. La celda estaba oscura y frente a él, en una especie de cama de frío cemento casi a ras de suelo, estaba Kid. Los dedos deLaw cosquillearon de la emoción. Tenía una respiración pesada, y se lo veía aún algo lastimado. De repente su par de ojos ámbar se abrieron y Law dio un paso hacia él.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? –habló de inmediato con el ceño fruncido, desconocía la vestimenta. Law llevaba puesto un kimono negro, así pasaba desapercibido entre la población de Wano. Pero en cuanto vio su rostro, Kid suavizó su expresión y su faz ahora denotaba sorpresa. – Trafalgar… ¿Qué haces aquí?

La incredulidad resaltaba en los ojos ambarinos, pero era una grata sorpresa. No cabía duda de ello, pues en el rostro lleno de cicatrices del pelirrojo se dibujaba un boceto de sonrisa.

\- Eustass-ya…

Habló en un tono suave, aún más bajo de lo usual ya que Law tiene un tono de voz parsimonioso. Tenían meses de no escuchar la voz del otro. El médico respondió la pregunta del menor y decidió hablar esta vez con un tono más relajado aunque el peso de sus palabras y su presencia allí mismo denotara su preocupación y la gravedad de la noticia para él.

\- Pues, pasaba por el país y me enteré de ti por el periódico de Wano –Law había dado otro paso al frente, y otro más, para que Kid pudiera observarlo mejor. Kid enarcó una ceja inexistente.

\- ¿Acaso tú y Mugiwara…van tras Kaido también?

Law le miró por unos segundos antes de dirigir su vista hacia un lado, y asintió.

\- Sí.

Kid le devolvió la mirada, pero sabía que Law no daría detalles. Así como él pensaba no darlos respecto a lo que le pasó. Después de todo, en su relación nunca tocaban a fondo el tema de sus asuntos como piratas.

\- Te quitaron tu brazo mecánico –observó Law, a lo que Kid rodeó los ojos en un asentamiento de cabeza algo molesto. - Recuerdo cuando te ofrecí darte un brazo… -Law murmuró en un tono un poco nostálgico, cuando la sensación de peligro y sangre no era tan alta ni asfixiante para ambos, cuando se permitían soñar juntos aunque fuera espacio de horas o un par de días.

Este no era el Archipiélago Shabaody ni cualquier otro lugar. Este lugar estaba olvidado del mundo, era un mundo aparte por sí solo, y el que dominaba allí era uno de los cuatro Emperadores del mar. Se avecinaban tiempos peores que la guerra de Marineford.

\- Sí, bueno no es como si me hiciera falta –comenzó a alardear Kid, quien se encontraba con su único brazo encadenado y apresado en una esposa pero aun así prefería seguir hablando desafiante para aligerar el ambiente y poder despreocuparlo un poco. - A pesar de llevar puestas las esposas, no están hechas de kairoseki al cien por ciento así que sólo no puedo usar mi habilidad, pero sigo teniendo mucha fuerza –comentó el pelirrojo, a lo que Law asintió.

\- Es interesante hasta dónde han llegado para poder controlar a los que somos usuarios –murmuró el ojigris casi de inmediato, ganándose una mirada interrogante del ojiambar.

\- Sólo a ti te parece interesante algo como esto, Trafalgar –espetó el de tez pálida, pero era obvio que no estaba enojado ni alterado, sabía las ocurrencias del mayor por cosas como esta.

Law hizo una leve mueca y se mordió la lengua. No estaba aquí para hablarle de eso a Kid.

\- Tienes razón… No importa, no vine para habla de esas cosas de todos modos –empezó a decir el moreno, a lo que Kid esbozo un dejo de sonrisa.

Con la única mano que tenía, le indicó que se acercara y se sentara a su lado. Law obedeció a la petición.

\- Recuéstate en mi hombro, Law –pidió el ojiambar, con una suavidad que pocas veces le escuchaba usar Law.

El mencionado no tardó ni un segundo en dejar caer suavemente su cabeza en el hombro del otro, a lo que Kid acercó aún más su cabeza con la de él. No solían acurrucarse. Era raro en ellos, pero cuando lo hacían se sentían en su propio mundo.

Law cerró los ojos y envolvió el torso de Kid con su brazo izquierdo, mientras Kid simplemente estaba quieto, sintiendo su calidez. El que Law apareciera en un lugar como ese había sido impredecible, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, pero estaba muy contento de verlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Law? ¿Cómo te enteraste? En serio…

_Es tan arriesgado…_

Kid suspiró con pesadez, le preocupaba que Law se estuviera arriesgando tanto estando allí. Law quiso verle el rostro, pero algo en el tono débil y manso de Kid le hizo no hacerlo. No estaba seguro de que Kid quisiera que lo viera a la cara después de decirle eso. Aunque no lo hubiera dicho con palabras, su preocupación estaba implícita.

\- Bueno, recibí el periódico de uno de mis subordinados y… lo siguiente que pensé fue que quería verte –y sí, fue una buena decisión no responderle a la cara porque estaba seguro del ligero color carmín que sus mejillas habían adquirido tras esa confesión.

\- ¿Viniste solo?

Kid había depositado un ligero beso en la coronilla de Law, quería acariciarle el rostro pero hacerlo daba la posibilidad de resbalarse porque su mano derecha era su único soporte en esa posición. Law negó con la cabeza, restregándose levemente contra el pecho de Kid.

\- No, Bepo me acompaño. A decir verdad, no hubiera podido obtener la información de tu celda de no ser por su distracción.

El menor escuchó y volvió a repetir mentalmente que era _muy arriesgado_. Pero no quería decirlo, siempre divagando con sus sentimientos expresados en palabras, decidió preguntar otra cosa.

\- ¿Estar aquí no afectará tu plan?

Law volvió a mover su cabeza en negación.

\- Tengo mis métodos, Eustass-ya –respondió en un ronroneo que hizo erizarle la piel. Ahí estaba ese tono provocador que conocía.

\- Mhm, ¿el terrible y famoso Cirujano de la Muerte, arriesgando su plan por alguien como yo?

Trató de que sonara a burla, como en otros tiempos se provocaban, cuando ninguno de los dos se encontraba capturado. En su intento de frase burlona había cierto deja de tristeza en su tono que solo Law pudo detectar.

\- Eustass-ya…

\- No valgo la pena, Law. No deberías arriesgarte tanto por mí, por tu plan y por tu alianza –expresó el pelirrojo, bajando el tono poco a poco hasta decir: - Y por ti.

\- Claro que vales la pena, Kid. Y no estoy arriesgando el plan al hacer esto –había un poco de verdad y de mentira en esta oración pero a Law en esos momentos no le importaba. – Arriesgaría el plan si hiciera algo que llamara la atención de todos.

Law decidió dejar de hablar, y aunque Kid quería preguntarle más al respecto sobre cómo arriesgaría su plan entonces no quería escucharle decir que le ayudaría a escapar. Por su orgullo y porque en esos momentos no quería discutir con él. Quería seguir disfrutando de su compañía, siempre efímera pero que le dejaba envuelto por un largo tiempo.

Por su parte, Law se dejó hacer, sabiendo que Kid no era de muchas palabras y que seguramente estaba sopesando lo que le acababa de decir. No importaba, por ahora se encontraba muy cómodo y de repente se le vino una idea un poco graciosa.

\- Acabo de pensar que esto es como una visita conyugal –dijo entre risitas.

\- Trafalgar…

\- ¿Mhm?

\- Tienes ideas raras.

Pero Trafalgar volvió a reír por lo bajo ganándose una sonrisa más de Kid. Pocas veces eran las que escuchaba la risa de Law, y como la mayor parte del tiempo el mayor parecía exteriorizar ser un tipo calmado y duro, la otra mayor del tiempo cuando estaba con él era la de un provocador y juguetón, que muy escasas veces ocurrían momentos como ese en el que Law se reía.

Su momento depresivo había acabado pero aún se sentía tranquilo y _soft_. Kid no dudó en volver a expresarse abiertamente, sólo por esta ocasión.

\- Te extrañé.

\- También te extrañé, Eustass-ya.

El pelinegro se aventuró a alzar su cabeza para mirarle, y Kid no lo pensó dos veces en unir sus bocas en un beso lento. Conforme la acción tomaba intensidad, Law apretó un poco su agarre en la camiseta negra que se encontraba debajo del abrigo de plumas de Kid.

Se separaron después de profundizar más el beso, y Law le sonrió. Kid reflejó la sonrisa en su rostro antes de que Law iniciara un segundo beso. Poco a poco el beso se convirtió en algo menos casto, cuando Kid no pudo resistirse y mordió el labio inferior de Law, ganándose un leve gemido del otro y aventurándose dentro de su boca.

De un momento a otro, Law se había movido a su regazo, recargando una mano en la pared mientras con la otra le sostenía la mandíbula a Kid. Se besaban con hambre y con deseo, con devoción.

\- Te extrañé.

Se dijeron ambos antes de volver a devorarse entre sí.

Law había maniobrado y junto con Kid se coordinaron para que el pelirrojo pudiera tomarle la cintura con facilidad, sin temor de que ambos perdieran el equilibrio. De esa manera, Law pudo colocar sus largas piernas a los costados de Kid, y este le tomó con fuerza. Law aprovechó ese agarre para desabrochar su kimono con una mano, logrando hacer que este se resbalara por uno de sus hombros, revelando su piel morena y parte de su clavícula.

Los ojos del pelirrojo no tardaron en devorar con la mirada aquella piel expuesta, y su nariz terminó por enterrarse en el cuello del otro mientras besaba y succionaba tanto como pudiera permitirle sus pulmones. Law trataba de acallar sus gemidos y descargaba su excitación al enredar sus tatuados dedos entre la cabellera larga y roja del menor.

Kid dirigió su boca hacia el hombro del mayor, después hacia su clavícula, donde primero besó con suavidad antes de lanzarse al ataque. Le gustaba mucho cómo Law trataba de no gemir alto, y la verdad le importaba una mierda si los atrapaban. Estaba disfrutando tener de nuevo a Trafalgar Law en su regazo. Lo había extrañado demasiado. Se habían extrañado demasiado. La reacción de sus cuerpos lo demostraba.

Llegó un punto en el que las caderas de Law comenzaron un vaivén justo por encima de la entrepierna del pelirrojo, sacándole unos gruñidos y que apretara más su agarre en su cintura. Poco a poco la erección del menor fue tan notoria que Law ronroneó de gusto.

\- Veo que te alegra verme, Eustass-ya~

Ahí estaba ese tono provocador de nuevo, le encantaba. Kid gruñó otra vez.

\- Cállate. Ugh… Fue mucho tiempo sin verte, Trafalgar –dijo Kid sin rodeos.

Law no volvió a molestarlo porque el pelirrojo había empujado sus caderas hacia arriba, sacándole un ahogado gemido que le hizo afilar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Apoyó una mano en el hombro del otro, y jadeó unas cuantas veces antes de bajarse el hakama y desnudar la parte de debajo de su cuerpo, sin quitarse el kimono. Lo cual excitó más a Kid. Le gustaba hacérselo con algo de ropa encima.

Con ayuda de Law, Kid se bajó el pantalón, sintiendo la sangre correr rápidamente por sus venas. Hizo que el kimono de Law luciera entreabierto, para tener la vista de su tatuado pecho mientras le embestía. Y sin más preámbulos comenzó a masturbarse mientras Law se detenía contra la pared con cuidado. Una vez le pareció suficiente, Law le dijo a Kid que continuaría el resto por él. Adoptando un tono un poco dominante que no cohibió a Kid, sino lo contrario, lo calentó aún más.

Law empezó a prepararse, primero hizo un show para Kid al lamerse sus largos y tatuados dedos. Cuando hacía eso Kid sentía que perdía el control, pues las orbes grises del pelinegro nunca dejaron de verle directamente mientras su lengua se paseaba por sus dígitos.

\- Maldición.

El pelirrojo maldijo por lo bajo, pero le gustaba ver a Law de esa forma. Una vez le pareció suficiente, Law comenzó por preparase con una gran habilidad y destreza, pues era una posición difícil. Kid le hacía apoyo al mantenerlo en equilibrio sobre él. A veces extrañaba tener su otro brazo pero hacía mucho tiempo Law le había dicho que no importaba, demostrándole que podían seguir con su dinámica en la cama sin problema.

El miembro de Kid, palpitando y duro como nunca, estaba cubierto por su propio líquido preseminal de modo que Law; después de preparase un poco y regalarle unas hermosas expresiones faciales al menor quien le robó un par de besos que le quitaron el aliento, comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, introduciéndolo dentro suyo. Kid volvió a unir sus bocas, mientras le acariciaba la espalda baja y la cintura con su gran mano.

Esperaron un poco. Aunque Kid estaba que se moría por embestir al mayor, dadas las circunstancias sabía que Law tendría el mando en esta ocasión, así que dejó que se moviera encima suyo. Después de todo, le encantaba cuando Law lo montaba.

Comenzó con movimientos lentos y circulares, dejando escapar leves gemidos mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Kid aprovechó se movimiento para besarle la manzana de adán mientras levemente respondía a las caderas de Law con un movimiento hacia arriba, sólo por el placer de sacarle un gemido agudo al otro.

\- Y-Ya podemos…Uh… Ir más rápido.

La voz de Law ya sonaba un poco entrecortada, señal de que estaba listo para ir más fuerte. Kid asintió y con una gran destreza que no sabían que tenía comenzó a embestir al mayor hacia arriba, logrando hacerle verlas estrellas tras acertar su próstata a la segunda o tercera estocada. Law casi dejaba resbalar su mano de la pared y del hombro del menor, pero rehízo su agarre en ambos lugares antes de que Kid volviera al ataque y le hiciera gemir más alto.

Kid acalló sus gemidos con su boca, de nuevo, robándole aire y jugueteando con su lengua. Era interesante que aun estando en esa posición, esposado y con un solo brazo, el pelirrojo lograba ser igual de dominante y posesivo con él. Y era imposible para Law no dejarse hacer y disfrutar del placer que Kid le brindaba.

Más jadeos, gruñidos, gemidos y sonidos húmedos fueron escuchados hasta cierto punto en el que la voz de Law fue tan baja y entrecortada, avisándole que se sentía cerca de su orgasmo. Kid respondió con otro gruñido más y persiguió su propio clímax, al embestirle más y más.

\- No te vengas todavía, Law.

Ordenó el pelirrojo, haciendo que Law sintiera sus piernas temblar y no pudiera negarse ante tal petición. Y después de unas estocadas más en las que Law trató de no gimotear, ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos. Kid sostuvo a Law de la cintura mientras este recuperaba su respiración y la visión dejaba de serle borrosa.

Juntaron sus cabezas y Kid comenzó a besarle el cuello y omoplato con ternura. Law sonrió ante esto.

\- Estoy encadenado y haces esto, eres un fetichista, Trafalgar.

Dijo con burla mientras se alejaba de su piel para mirarlo con una sonrisa ladina, logrando que Law carcajeara por lo bajo. El ojigris rebuscó entre su kimono un trapo y demás con que limpiarse y al terminar ambos volvieron a acurrucarse pero esta vez recostados en la dura cama. Law usaba el pecho de Kid como almohada de nuevo.

\- ¿Sabes? Podría haberte quitado la cadena –comentó el pelinegro con simpleza, sintiendo el pecho de Kid tensarse levemente.

\- ¿Acaso tú…? –Law se incorporó y le miró a la cara.

\- ¿Tengo las llaves? Sí. Sé que no estarás de acuerdo, pero aun así quise hacerlo y… bueno, decide tú, Kid. No quise decírtelo antes para no molestarte –se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada.

Kid le tocó el mentón con suavidad por un par de segundos antes de volver a recargarse en su brazo para verle el rostro mientras hablaban.

\- Trafalgar…

Sonaba levemente molesto, pero sabía que Law lo hacía porque se preocupaba por él.

\- Sabes que no lo aceptaré, pero…Pero gracias. Sé que te preocupo… -su pálida tez denotaba cierto leve rubor, que a Law le pareció adorable.

Y es que Law estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Estaba dispuesto a sacarlo de allí, aunque eso significara poner en riesgo su propio plan y pellejo. Y eso los asustaba. Porque ambos harían lo mismo si tuvieran la oportunidad, pero el otro siempre trataría de que no cruzaran esa línea. Era mejor que sólo uno de ellos corriera riesgo, y no el otro. Aunque a Law eso le parecía estúpido en estos momentos porque él mismo estaba yendo en contra de Kaido, pero quería respetar la decisión de Kid. Tenía fe en que saldrían de esto.

\- Yo… lo entiendo, Eustass-ya.

El mayor bajó la mirada de nuevo y Kid volvió a besarle. Con esas palabras cortas y esas muestras de cariño se demostraban sus sentimientos. Ambos eran fuertes, sus despedidas siempre se sentían así de tristes y con incertidumbre, pero sus vidas eran así. Por eso la emoción que sentían al reencontrarse era gratificante y reconfortante. Y sus encuentros eran intensos y arrebatadores, expresándose todo lo que sentían hasta decirse el siguiente adiós.

***

Los paisajes desolados de Udon se parecían mucho a Kibi que por un momento se desubicó y tuvo que preguntarle a Bepo si aún seguían en la región de las canteras.

Habían salido una hora antes del amanecer. Law se había quedado a dormir con Kid después de charlar con él por un par de horas, obteniendo otras cuatro de descanso.

\- ¿Está seguro que no quiere descansar más, Capitán? –preguntó el oso, ganando una negativa como respuesta.

\- He dormido lo suficiente, y además quiero estar alerta por si nos topamos con alguien. Tú resaltarías de inmediato y si llegaran a interrogarnos prefiero ser yo quien responda.

Respondió mirando el cesto de paja entre sus manos, no tenía otra cosa a modo de máscara que usar. Si bien su rostro no era conocido por la población de Wano, los subordinados de Kaido más allegados sí que lo hacían. Y no debía correr más riesgos por ahora.

Se preguntaba si Kid estaría bien. Quería que estuviera bien. De alguna u otra manera, sabía que saldría de allí. Escaparía.

**Author's Note:**

> Acabo de publicar este one shot en mi cuenta en wattpad. Estoy trasladando mis fics aquí aunque todavía no decido cuándo dejaré wtp por completo. En fin, sólo avisaba por si se encontraban con este mismo one shot allí.
> 
> Gracias por leer~


End file.
